The Blue Hedgehog: Discoveries
by Norcon72
Summary: A quest to collect the seven Chaos Emeralds and stop Dr. Eggman with the help of some new friends. Just another day at the office for Sonic, right? Wrong. Dead Wrong. Discontinued.
1. And so it Begins

The Blue Hedgehog:

Discoveries

Chapter 1:

And so it Begins…

It was a windy day in Mystic Ruins, especially for the season. One could just barely make out the little path leading to the entrance of the workshop where a young yellow fox lived and worked, cleverly hiding by large waterfall. Miles "Tails" Prower had built his entire workshop himself, with dozens of rooms to make and store all of his various inventions, and connected them all with an overly complicated corridor system to ensure that he was the only one who could find their way around the place. For added security, he even redirected the flow of a nearby river to flow in to a waterfall to hide the main entrance to his workshop. He had built the place into the side of a large cliff, and with the exception of the small house on top of the cliff, where he entertained guests, his entire home was underground. He wasn't quite sure why, perhaps it was fox instincts, perhaps it was a lack of space aboveground. Whatever the reason, He liked his home & workshop, and had no intention of leaving any time soon.

Tails sat at his drawing board, completely stumped on what he should work on next. It had been days since he had finished his last project, and was now completely out of ideas. "Ugh, I cant I think of anything?" he thought aloud. Suddenly, a unusual bell started to ring. _Could that be…?_ He thought as he followed the sound across the room. When he came to the source of the sound, he found his red plastic wall mounted telephone had lit up; however, it was making an unusual sound. Tails picked up the handpick.

"hello?"

An unfamiliar voice answered "Mr. Prower, report to Area 85 immediately, we have need of you."

Before Tails could answer, the person of the other line hung up.

"that was weird, oh well, best do what they want." He thought aloud as he

headed toward the Tornado's Hanger.

In exchange for no government interference or regulation regarding his inventions and experiments, Tails had agreed to be a science and technology consultant for the United Federation government. As a consultant, Tails had been called in on various assignments, was among the first to see mind blowing technologies, and even met the president! However, he had never before been called to Area 85 before, or any Area base for that matter. Area bases are the centers of UF intelligence for the given area there are located

in, Area 85 being the Mystic Ruins base.

As Tails flue over the base, he radioed the air traffic control, who told him that the runway was clear for to land. When he landed, he clipped his ID to his fur, and hopped out of the plane. He was greeted by a very important looking military man, and two armed soldiers.

"Ah, Mr. Prower, It is good that you are hear, please, come with me."

The man turned and lead Tails in to the base. Once inside, he lead Tails through security, down an elevator, and into the primary lab. Tails couldn't help but be absolutely mesmerized by all the high-tech gadgets and machinery. He looked up to see a very authoritative looking woman walking towards him. She had long dark hair tied into a pony tail. She wore glasses, and a lab coat.

"Is this him?" she asked the man standing behind Tails

"Yes." He replied

"Good," She then looked down at tails

"Mr. Prower, Our satellites have discovered a cylindrical object, approximately 120 centimeters in length by 75 centimeters in diameter, orbiting around 126O Latitude at an altitude of about 200 miles, in a clock-wise direction; is there any chance that it might belong to you?"

"No, I only have a couple satellites in orbit right now, and none of them

could possibly come any where near that description."

"Good to know, that is all we require of you" She then looked back up at the

man behind him

"Pleas escort Mr. Prower back outside."

"Is that really all?" Tails couldn't stop himself from exclaiming.

The woman looked back down at him, "Yes." She replied coldly. With that she turned around and went back to work.

The man lead Tails back out to the air field, where he got back in the Tornado and flue home. On the way he couldn't help but wonder what it was they found.

He landed the old blue bi-plane in his underground hanger. When he out of the plane he saw Sonic waiting for him.

"Hey Sonic, what are you doing here?"

"Hey little bro, where ya been? I've been waitin' for ya."

"Sorry, I was called off by the Government, they wanted to talk to me about something."

"I can tell, your still wearing your ID badge."

Tails looked down and saw that he had forgotten to take his ID off.

"Oh, heh heh heh." Tails unclipped his badge, and through it back into the Tornado.

"So what did they want to talk to ya about?" asked Sonic

"They found a strange UOO, and wanted to know if it was mine."

Sonic looked puzzled, "A what?"

Tails sighed. "An Unidentified Orbiting Object."

"Ooohh. So was it?"

"No, I have never seen or heard of anything like it."

"what did it look like?" Sonic asked, curiously

"Well, they didn't really show it, but the scientist described it as a cylinder, roughly four feet tall, and about two and a half feet wide." Tails explained

"So they requested you to meet in person, only to describe the object to you? Wouldn't have made more sense to just call you or something?"

"I suppose, but this is the UF we're talking about here, when have they done anything that makes sense?"

"Heh-heh, true. Anyways, the reason I came over here…


	2. A New Face, An Old Friend

The Blue Hedgehog:

Discoveries

Chapter 2:

A New Face; An Old Friend

Cream sat with her mother, waiting very patiently at the Station Square National Airport. The airport way very busy this time of year, lots of people coming and going . Most of them Humans, but every now and again a mobian of some kind or another. The airport was filled with lots of ambient noise. People talking, children laughing and running around, only to be scolded by the stressed parents. Cream just tuned it all out. She had other things on her mind. She glanced up at the flight status board.

"Mom, look! Mocha's plain just arrived'!" Cream exclaimed, very excited.

Vanilla looked up from her home keeping magazine. "Oh he has. He should be here any minute." She said happily.

Cream nodded in agreement.

After a moment, Cream noticed two familiar figures walk into the lobby.

"Mr. Sonic! Mr. Tails!" Cream called out to them.

The two of them looked around for a second, before spotting her waving at them.

"Hey Cream! How it goin'?" Sonic Greeted her.

"Great!" She replied. "Mocha is coming to visit"

"Who?" Sonic asked, puzzled.

"Cream's cousin." Tails butted in.

"Oh?" Sonic commented, intrigued. "What's he like?"

"Umm well…" Tails hesitated. "You're probably better off meeting him yourself."

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about me, would you?" A bored monotonous voice said from behind them.

They turned to see a rabbit about three feet tall with a bored look on his face, framed by his straight black hair. He seemed to be in almost complete monochrome, from his gray fur and his black tipped ears, to the black shirt and pants he was wearing, to his black fingerless gloves and converse. The only color illuminating his dark image was the silver on his spiked bracers and the purple of his sleeveless hoodie and socks. That, and his eyes. They were a deep gold, and half lidded in a false boredom, while in truth were analyzing everything they came across. All in all, he was an intelligent being, hiding in a veil of silence and indifference.

"Mocha!" Cream exclaimed as she hugged her emo cousin.

"Nice to see you too Cream." Mocha reluctantly said as he awkwardly patted her on the back, not fully knowing how to respond to such a open display of family love.

After Cream broke away from the hug, Mocha turned to Tails.

"Nice to see you again, Miles."

"How many times do I have to tell you, please call me 'Tails'!" Tails replied, slightly annoyed.

"Whatever Miles." Mocha dismissed.

Spotting him with his golden eyes, Mocha then turned to the blue hedgehog and instantly recognized him as the world famous celebrity.

"So you must be Sonic the Hedgehog." Mocha said, not sounding nearly as impressed as he was. "Cream has told me much about you."

"You know it!" he replied, winking and flashing the 'thumbs up' sign.

Mocha sighed heavily at the display of enthusiasm.

"Come give your aunt a hug." Vanilla said, finally seizing an opportunity to speak with her nephew.

Mocha hesitated, but then did so reluctantly.

"I'm so sorry to hear about you mother, Dear" She said after they broke away from the embrace.

Mocha sighed. "Its okay, we were never very close anyway." He replied, apathetically.

"I know what you mean. My sister always was the distant type." Vanilla agreed with her nephew. "but I always thought she would be different with her children."

"Well she wasn't!" Mocha snapped, immediately followed by an apology.

"Its okay dearie." Vanilla comforted her nephew. "You have the right to be a little bitter about it."

"Still…" Mocha said, creating an awkward silence.

After a moment, Sonic broke it. "Well, Tails and I had better be off, the paparazzi should be here any minute."

"Actually, I'm surprised there not here already." Tails said, glancing down at his high-tech wrist watch.

"All the more reason to leave. Seeya guys later." Sonic said as he and Tails started for the exit.

Meanwhile, some where far above the Earth.

A small glass cylinder was in orbit. Although in truth it wasn't glass, but some sort of synthetic material designed to be able to contain air in the vacuum of space, reenter the atmosphere with out raising the internal temperature a single degree, and slam into the surface without the contents being affected (or possibly even made aware, assuming it's alive, and it's eyes are closed). Truly, its designer was a genius.

If one were to look through the fogged up 'glass', one might be able to make out a green creature curled up into a ball, frozen solid. If the creature was awake, it would marvel at the spectacle of the blue and green planet below. It would watch as the continents slowly passed by. Continents with filled with countries, populated with both ape-descended humans and animal-like mobians (it should be made clear the term "animal" is very offensive). Some places humans and mobians lived in harmony, others mobians suffered great prejudice and segregation, and even some few where mobians were persecuted and even hunted for sport. It was an imperfect world down there hidden beneath the clouds and the sky below. But the creature wasn't aware of any of this, being frozen. But, little did it know that it soon would no longer be.

After hours of orbiting above the planet, the creature, had it been awake, would of noticed it was now above the rather large and powerful country, known as the United Federation. It was unlikely though that it would of noticed the space shuttle silently approach it from behind. Doubtful it would have seen the robotic arm reach out of the shuttle, until it grabbed the capsule it was trapped in. Then it would only be able watch helplessly as it pulled the capsule in to its cargo bay, and into darkness.


	3. The Creature

The Blue Hedgehog:

Discoveries

Chapter 3:

The Creature

Darkness. That is what the creature was seeing right now. Incapable of thought, unable to sense anything around him. Only barely aware. Slowly, a warmth began to enter it's body. Soon it could feel the hard metal surface it was on. Soon, a light humming could be made out. It was quiet at first, but kept gradually getting louder and louder. Muffled voices could be heard as the creature's hearing began to sharpen. It slowly became aware of a, at first weak but slowly strengthening, sterile metallic stench . It noticed the weak neutral taste of its saliva, mixed with the now quite strong metallic smell that surrounded him. The darkness began to glow a bright red orange as the creatures eyes began to function again.

It soon felt it's muscles start to loosen, allowing him to uncurl. It tried to open it's eyes, but as soon as it did blinding light forced it to squeeze them shut again. It tried to stand but was too weak, and just collapsed. When it's eyes finally adjusted, it looked around and saw it was in a large glass container. The container itself was in the middle of a much larger room filled with all kinds of strange devices. Everything was a sterile white, or an obsidian black. There were many figures, bipedal like himself, but much taller. They were all white, but black on their feet, shins, hands, forearms and the top of their faces, where there eyes should be. Where their mouths should have been, strange black hoses came out and were attached somewhere on their backs. The black parts of their skin were smooth and tight, while the white parts were rough and loose.

As the creature looked at these strange beings, emotion began to flow into it. It felt the emotions just prior to it's freezing, pain and betrayal, mixed with a new one, fear. Fear of these strange beings, operating the machines connected to it's glass prison. Slowly, the creature's brain began to function more and more, and all of these emotions combined into one. Rage. As it's rage began to build, more and more Chaos Energy flooded though it's body. It felt it's strength return. It stood up, raised it's gloved hands, and in one fluid motion, thrusted them down and outward, releasing a large portion of the energy in a large burst. The burst shattered the glass container, and knocked back all of the beings. An ear piercing alarm was sounded and the lights began to flash red. Without hesitation, the creature dashed forward, out of the lab and into a corridor. The creature ran down the hallway and turned a corner, where it found several beings blocking the way out. Unlike in what it wanted to call 'The Laboratory', the creature recognized these beings. Humans was the word that came to mind, but these ones were dressed for combat. The soldiers pointed their guns at the creature and told it to stop, or they'd shoot. Before they had a chance to fire, it raised it's hands in the air, erecting a large green shield in front of it. Bullets collided with the shield and helplessly fell to the ground as the sound of gunfire filled the air. When the gunfire subsided, the creature brought his arms to his sides in a circular motion and thrust them forward, blasting the shield toward the soldiers and knocked them to the ground. With the way clear, the creature kept going.

A few turns later, a large bipedal robot with a shield and a machine gun stood in it's way. Without stopping, the creature instinctively jumped, curled into a ball and generated a small shield around itself, and launched through the robot's torso, destroying it. The creature landed and continued on. It continued to run around the base trying to find the escape, meanwhile taking out all the soldiers and robots sent out after him. Up dozens of flights of stairs, and across mazes of hall ways. Try as they might to stop it, the base was designed to keep people from breaking in, not things from breaking out. Finally, the creature reached the ground level. The ground level was different from the below levels, instead of high security corridors connecting to top secret labs, it was a series of offices, connected by dry walled hallways and had a floor of cheap carpet. So close to freedom, it smashed his way though walls and cubicles. Eventually it found the a window and lept through it. As soon as it landed, the creature sped off into the nearby forest.

It was dark out. The creature narrowly avoided trees as it ran past at breakneck speeds. The farther it got from the base, the lower its threat level dropped. The creature began to slow down, until it was simply walking. It felt tired. Soon, it lied down on the ground, and went to sleep.

AN: Chapter 3, only one week and three hours late. :sprint:

Well acutely i doesn't matter because one one reads this story yet. but still...

Any way, hope y'all enjoy, and please, R&R


End file.
